A Lover Till the End
by eltigre221
Summary: Danny had been raped by Dash for years, and no one was wiser. But what if one time after he was raped, did the man of his dreams come in and take him away from all the pain. Request Fic by DarkAngel048. Danny/Ghost Writer.


**Hello everyone, this is a one-shot between Danny and the Ghost Writer. There are mentions of rape, and descriptions, but either way, I hope you all like this, and Enjoy :D**

* * *

**A Lover till the End**

* * *

It has been about five months since Danny and Dash got into their secret 'relationship,' if you wanted to call it that. All it really was; was Dash being in the mood for a good fuck, and he'd take Danny willing or not. It wasn't something Danny liked it the least, but since no one ever really cared about him. His parents were so busy these days; they never even noticed Danny's constant bruises appearing on his skin.

His sister had already graduated, and was a freshman in collage; Sam and Tucker were so busy being a couple that they just ignored Danny these days. Hell, even _Vlad_ didn't know what was going on in the younger halfa's life nowadays. Sighing as he put his things away, Danny hoped that Dash wouldn't want to have a 'good time together' tonight, that normally meant he'd be raped once more.

Danny doesn't know why he just calls it quits with the jock, but then again, some small part of the halfa likes the jock. No matter what he does to him, and he hates it. Walking to the football field, Danny tried to get away from Dash so that he could find a nice safe place to hide, transform, and get the home before he was found.

Sadly however, it didn't go like that, Dash found him when he went by the locker rooms. The blonde jock grabbed him by the back of his shirt and forced him into the empty locker-room, where he'd take the smaller boy, just as he had before. Fighting down a cry of shock, Danny tried to get away from Dash, but was hit for his futile efforts. Danny let a few small tears fall, before the larger male ripped off Danny's shirt and started to play with his nipples, pinching, pulling, and even biting, while still getting the rewarding sounds of Danny's screams, moans, and cries.

Trying to force himself to ignore the feelings, Danny tried once more to push Dash off of him, to refuse the bully's ministrations, when Dash punched him in the stomach hard. Then using his belt, Dash tied up Danny's hands, and tied them above the smaller boy's head. The ghost boy tried to escape without using his powers, trying to get away from Dash.

He hates that he can't get back at the jock, and that he can't ever get out of this relationship unless he wants everyone to know he is gay, and willingly let Dash do so many terrible things to him. The mere thought brought more tears to his eyes, as Dash continued to simply give him numerous ministrations.

Danny tried to imagine who he really wanted to have above him, instead of the terrible blonde jock. It was the Ghostwriter, the ghost made Danny's heart rate rise greatly whenever he thought of the man. His bright nearly neon green eyes staring at the halfa, his ashy pale hands stroking the young man's shoulders, and making him moan sweetly. Danny wanted nothing more than for his sweetly hot dreams to come into being, but he was afraid the Ghostwriter wouldn't want to be with him.

Getting so distracted, Danny didn't notice his ghost sense go off, nor did he notice Dash take off his clothes and then Danny's pants, briefs along with them. He was just so lost, no one saw the one ghost Danny was thinking about, watching him getting raped.

Dash roughly entered Danny, with no preparation at all; he simply rammed his cock into Danny's ass, not caring if his toy started to bleed on the tiles. Danny screamed in pain, wanting nothing more than for this to stop.

"P-please, s-stop, Dash I don't want this, please stop." Danny begged, as he cried.

"Don't think so pet, you're mine, and nothing you say can change that." Dash said, as he violently shoved his cock inside of Danny, creating a rough and horrible rhythm. The rhythm caused Danny to cry out in pain constantly, making him want nothing more than for it all to stop. It didn't until hours later, when Danny was unconscious on the locker-room floor, and with the Ghostwriter, watching him invisibly from above.

Looking around, to see that no one was there, Ghostwriter picked Danny up, and took him back to the Library, where he would be safe in case one of his enemies came in for a visit while he was forced unconscious. The bibliophile didn't know when he started to have feelings for the boy, but he thinks that it was just after the child had destroyed his book. At least 'Writer was out of the prison for good behavior.

Sighing aloud, he watched as the boy clung to him in his sleep, he didn't know why, but it felt very nice to have the boy hugging him. Ghostwriter made it through the portal at Vlad's house, and went from there to his home the Library. It didn't take long, but Ghostwriter hoped that Danny would wake up soon so that he could have the boy as his own forever.

Smiling coldly, he placed Danny on the bed that was next to his own, and made sure that the boy was clothed before sitting next to him for the evening.

The next day, Danny awoke in a much more comfortable bed than his own, it was really nice, but then he remembered what Dash did and tried his hardest not to cry. It hurt knowing that there was no way out of something like that. Danny soon felt someone lean over and wrap their arms around him. Looking to his side, Danny saw the object of his love and slight lust right there next to him, holding him as he cried.

The halfa started to sob, and soon held the ghost librarian closer to him; he wanted some form of solace, to soothe his aching heart. Ghostwriter held the boy closer, and just rubbed his back, and letting him vent all of his sadness out with the tears he was shedding and staining his jacket with.

"Shh, it's okay little phantom, let it all out, I'll be here to listen." Ghostwriter said, soothingly to his future lover.

Danny let out all of his pent up pain, and just relaxed once he was done, and laid his head against the man whom he had dreamed of time and time again.

"Are you all better now my little phantom?" Ghostwriter asked, a joking tone coming into his voice near the end.

"Mostly, I just almost wish my friends and family would be here for me like you." Danny said, still upset they don't see what is happening to their son.

Ghostwriter hummed in thought for a moment, before an idea came to him. "How about you run away, so to speak?"

Danny looked up at the elder man confused, "What do you mean run away? I want to leave yes, but where would I go, and who would want to even take me in?"

He smiled down at the eighteen year old halfa, "Daniel, I will take you in. Simply go to your portal, take what you know you can't live without, and of course the basic necessities. Also destroy any and all evidence you lived there." The halfa was starting to understand, until he went to deleting himself from the Fenton family. "That way, no one will have any proof you exist, meaning they can look for you anywhere."

Danny nodded in understanding, if there was no proof he existed, then no one could ever find him. Especially if he didn't want to be found, smiling, Danny looked up and enjoyed the look Ghostwriter was giving him. "I'll get going right now, because I don't want to hold it off, and because I don't want them looking for someone who they forgot about."

'Writer smiled and nodded in agreement, "Alright, and I'll be waiting for your return my little phantom. Also, please call me Anthony."

Danny smiled, "Okay, Anthony."

Both leaned in and kissed good bye, before Danny transformed into his ghost half, and flew out of the Library and towards his own portal.

It didn't take him long to phase upstairs, grab his bag, and pack a few good clothes, his laptop, his favorite stuffed animal Jazz gave to him as a ninth birthday present, and his diary. Before he tapped into his fire side of his core, and destroyed any and all evidence that Daniel James Fenton even existed. From the driver's license to his birth certificate, he didn't dare erase all the photos; he couldn't leave his family without them. After all, with the technology these days, no one would know if he even existed at all. Well after he deleted all of the school records of him, then and only then would he be free. He didn't take long to delete himself from the system, and after that, he flew to his new home in the Ghost Zone.

Smiling for what felt like the millionth time since he awoke in Anthony's arms. Danny went invisibly down to the basement, and into the Ghost Portal, where his new home awaited him. Danny flew invisibly towards the Library, and once he was in front of the doors, they opened automatically for him, as if they expected him. Smiling all the same, once Danny stepped into the threshold, putting his bag down by the couch, to keep it out of the way, he became visible, and was immediately tackled by Anthony.

Danny didn't even see him coming, but he enjoyed it only moments after Anthony started to kiss him full on the lips. Moaning, Danny kissed back, wanting nothing more than for the ghost librarian to take him. He clutched at the 'Writer's jacket, desperately wanting nothing more than for the ghost to take him right there in the middle of the library. But the ghost had something much better in mind that simply in the hallway, so, walking the two back and towards the bed room, both soon enjoyed their night alone.

Anthony took off his scarf and jacket, while Danny took of the ghost's glasses, and undid the button and zipper to his pants. After he was unclothed, Anthony did Danny, phasing off the ghost teen's outfit, and the shirt and pants that were underneath it. This left both males naked, since both went commando that day.

They made their way to the bed, Anthony pushed Danny down onto his back, and whispered huskily into his ear, "Now, how would you like to start our little event for the night little Phantom?"

Danny shuddered, "Can't decide, don't know what I want."

Anthony hummed, before starting to trace imaginary patterns all around Danny's body, stroking his sides, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, kissing, biting, and licking at his skin. It was so sweet and hot, and Danny loved all of it. It felt so wonderful, to feel these sweet touches, it was amazing, and Danny felt as though he was in ecstasy, and they haven't even gotten to the main event yet.

Danny groaned soon, as Anthony put his now slick finger into Danny's entrance. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable for a little bit, until the rhythm started. It felt good, and started to feel even better once he added the second and third fingers after only short intervals. Danny was soon enough thrusting his hips back to meet with the fingers as they thrust inside him. Soon enough though, Anthony took out the fingers, much to Danny's disappointment, and soon put in something much better.

Danny whimpered at first, but he loved it all the same, Anthony's hands trailing gently along his sides, before one of them went down and wrapped itself around his own throbbing member. Causing the boy to arc up and against the chest of his lover, Anthony smiled, before starting a slow moving rhythm for Danny, before starting to thrust in harder, faster, and groaned as he continued to thrust into the enjoyably tight entrance. He didn't care if Danny was a virgin or not, to Anthony, all that mattered, was having the boy in his arms, and making sure he was okay.

The hard rhythm continued for a while, before he found Danny's prostate, it was music to hear Danny moan for the ghost, so he continued to pound relentlessly at Danny's prostate, before the boy came hard, as did the ghost librarian. The two soon fell asleep under the convers, Danny was exhausted from his long day, and Anthony was ready to being his life happy now that he has Danny with him.

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

* * *

It has been two years since Danny started living with Anthony, and he loved every minute of it. From the nights they had together in their room, to no more hero work. It was all heaven for Danny, especially since the birth of their son one year ago. Their son Salvatore, had Anthony's ashy grey skin tone, Danny's blue eyes, and messy black hair. Salvatore was an angel that made Danny happy, along with Anthony, it was hard at first, but both men loved their son with all their hearts.

Danny was happy, he was free, and he had a new and better family than his old one, and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy his life and afterlife with his beloved Anthony and little Salvatore.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all liked it, and well just later everyone :D**


End file.
